Love Must go On
by Baby Bear
Summary: Pg-13 for language....okay..don't flame me too bad since I wrote this a long time ago when i didn't know what i was doing...just read it if you want to read some of my REALLY old work...^_^
1. Default Chapter

  
~*~*~*~*~*~Prologue~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~Love Must Go On~*~*~*~  
~*~*By: Baby Bear*~*~  
  
*^* The Moon in the Past *^*  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" She cried as she watched her beloved prince fall to the ground. Her eyes widen as she watches his breathing subside. She collapses to the ground crying upon her fallen princes chest. "Endymion.......Oh, Endymion.....don't die...."   
  
She knew he was died. She just didn't want to admit it. She looked up her eyes looking to her four friends Mercury, Jupitor, Mars, and Venus. They, the scouts, had died trying to protect her, just like Endymion. Her eyes glowing firey at the woman who had killed her love and her friends. "Beryl..."   
  
Beryl's eyes widened as she saw the hatred in the princesses eyes. She couldn't blame her, she had killed her one true love. She turned to run, but as she did the princess grabbed her dress pulling her to the ground. She watched as the princess stood up grabbing the stone sword she(Beryl) had killed Endymion with. She watched as she raised the sword over her head, " No Serenity, please spare me!!" Beryl cried as she covered her face as a sheild.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I!!!???" She yelled at Beryl, her usual sky blue eyes, now a firey deep red, "YOU KILLED MY ONE TRUE LOVE, BITCH!!!YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!!!!!!!"   
  
With that Princess Serenity lowered the sword down onto Beryl killing her on impact. Blood from Beryl splattered Serenity's snow white dress with spots. She took a deep breath turning back to her prince. Tears began to streak her face once more as she looked at her princes cold dead body. She held the cold stone sword to her heart, looking down to her lost love, "I will join you soon Endymion...." With that she blunged the sword through her heart blood and durt staining her royal dress. She fell down next to her prince her body becoming cold and stiff.  
  
Queen Serenity watched from the shadows, tears streaking her own flushed face. A small smile creeps over her face her tears continuing to fall. "You will my daughter, you will....." (A.N. Meaning that her daughter will join him ^_^;;)  
  
Holding the Silver Imperium Crystal above her head, (A.N. I hope this sounds right!!. ) it begins to glow brightly. Floating up it grows brighter, a mysterious light beam flooding over the princess and her prince. Many other beams spread out from the crystal incasing the four scouts in the same substance as Endymion and Serenity. As they float up, they dissappear off in space.   
  
Queen Serenity collapses to the ground the Silver Imperium Crystal falling in front of her. " You will my daughter, you will...."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~Love Must Go On(PG) ~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*By Crystal Rose*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*^* Tokyo 7:50 am *^*  
  
"MMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!" Serena yelled as she rushed down the stairs. "Why didn't you wake me!!!!!?????"   
  
"I did, at least 5 times, and everytime you said you were getting up." Replied her mom  
  
"MOM!!! I always say that! you know i don't ever get up!!!" Serena exclaimed grabbing her lunch and a peice of toast. "BYE MOM!!!" She yelled running out the door.....  
*Mrs. H is gonna KILL me this time!!!* She thought as she rushed to her school stuffing the peice of toast in her mouth. BANG!   
  
She hit something hard falling back onto her butt. "OWWWWWWWIEE!!!!!! Wath wer yor gonnin!!!!" She yelled with the peice of toast in her mouth.( I love making her do those sounds!! hehe)  
  
"Oh, Meatball Head! Didn't your mother ever teach you to NOT talk with your mouth full?"  
  
Serena looked up angryly, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!" She stands up dusting her self off.  
  
Darien laughed to himself, "Aw! But why? It suits you sooo well!"  
  
"SHUT UP DARIEN SHIELDS!!!!!!!!"  
  
Darien looks at his watch, "Looks like your gonna be late again, Meatball Head." He says with a smile.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" She grabs his arm looking at his watch," It's 7:10!!! CRAP!!! "  
With that she ran off to school fogetting all about "HIM"  
  
Darien shook his head as he watched her run off. He raised an eyebrow as he saw something on the ground. *That's Serena's school bag, I'll give it back to her after school*  
  
*^* Lunch Time at Crossroads Jr. High *^*  
  
"WHAT'D YOU BRING FOR LUNCH LITA!???" Serena looked at one of her bestfriends lunch bag  
  
Lita formed a sweatdrop over her head and smiled easily at her friend," I brought noodles, rolls, sushi, and chocolate covered strawberries."  
  
"YUMMM!!!!"  
  
"Hey you guys!" said Mina as she walked over with Ami  
  
"HEY!!! Look at all the yummy stuff Lita brought!" exclaimed Serena slurping up some noodles  
  
"So," started Ami, the girl genius," There hasn't been any attacks lately"  
  
"Maybe they're taking a break!?" questioned Mina  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not sure." said Ami  
  
"Well, I'm glad!! we all need a break sometime!!" Exclaimed Serena  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
*^* After School *^*  
  
" BYE GUYS!" Said Serena as she went towards the road. She stopped suddenly as a red sports car pulled out in front of her.   
  
"Hey Meatball Head!" Said Darien rolling down the window.  
  
"DARIEN!"  
  
He smiled to himself, "Sorry, Just wanted to return this too you." He held up her school bag. " You dropped it this morning."   
  
"Oh, Thanks, Darien." Serena smiled slightly taking her bag.  
  
"You need a ride hom-" Darien started but was cut off  
  
"HEY SERENA!!!!" Yelled a guy from the school yard.  
  
They both looked from where the voice came from. Serena smiled, "Umm, no thanks, I got a ride"  
  
"Who's that?" asked Darien  
  
"Zach...He's my boyfriend"  
  
"Wow! Meatball Head has a boyfriend"  
  
Serena smirked at Darien. "I'm just going to ignore that! Thanks for my bag, BYE!"  
Serena yelled as she ran towards Zach. She got behind him on his motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waste.  
  
Darien watched with jealiousy, "Hey Darien!" Smiled a brown haired girl with glasses. She had on a short skirt and a tank top. "Oh Hi Jamie..."  
  
"HI, umm, you think I could get a ride?"  
  
Darien forced a smile, "Sure. Hop in."  
  
Jamie smiled and climed in. Serena watched as the brown hair girl got into Dariens car, a hint of jealousy twinkled in her eye *Serena!!! get a hold of yourself! Its "DARIEN"! You know...the stupid inconcederate jerk who always calls you meatball head? No need to be jealous you got your man right here!* Serena smiled as she thought and layed her head on Zachs back as they rode off.  
  
*^* Meanwhile in Dariens Car *^*  
  
"So where do you live Jamie?" Darien asked.  
  
"Axubi Court...house 564"said Jamie with a smile..."Umm Darien can I ask you somthing?"  
  
"Yeah sure, ask away!"   
  
"umm....we are having this ball at my house tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come with me as my geust. Would you?"  
  
Darien blinked, "Ummm.....I dunno.."  
  
"PLEASE DARIEN???" Jamie asked again placing her hand on his  
  
Darien jumped slightly..." well I guess...."  
  
" OH THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!!! ALL THE GIRLS WILL BE SIKED TO SEE ME WITH YOU!"  
  
*WHAT!* Darien thought..*what have I gotten myself into*  
  
*^* TSUKINO RESIDENCE *^*  
  
"BYE ZACH" Serena waved as she hurried up the steps to her house. "MOM, DAD! I'M HOME!!"  
  
"Hi honey, how was school?" asked Mrs. Tsukino  
  
"It was great! I was late...again... but so was Mrs. H, so I didn't get in trouble!"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino smiled at her daughter...." thats good dear....OH me and your father have been invited to go to a ball tonight at the Rendices and we-"  
  
"YOU MEAN THOSE RICH PEOPLE WHO LIVE BY THE LAKE!?" Serena said interupting her mom.  
  
"Yes dear, those rich people. Your father and I were wondering if you would like to come with us tonight. We figured you might enjoy it since you are older."  
  
"ALRIGHT!!! I'd LOVE to come!!" Serena said getting little stars in her eyes  
  
"Thats' good. We are leaving in 4 hours, so you need to go get ready and pick out a FORMAL dress to wear."  
  
"But mom, I don't have a formal dress....." Serena said getting pouty.  
  
"Well, here then..." Her mom said holding out a credit card to her daughter ( OHH!! I want one of those! ^_^), "go get one from the mall or something and be back before five, the ball starts at 7."  
  
"OKAY MOM!!! THANKS!!!!!" She said running out of the house. She skipped down the side walk to the mall.   
  
*^* TSUKINO RESIDENCE 6:30 *^*  
  
"WOW!!! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!!!" Exclaimed Serena's parents, as Serena made her way down the stairs. Serena smiled lightly she loved the dress she had chosen. The dress had spagetti straps, was low cut, and fit her body perfect. The dress part was long, it went just below her ankles. It had many layers of material that looked like silk. Serena had on high heels that fit her feet perfectly and she had silver ankles on each ankle. Around her neck was a silver necklace, with a cresent moon and a small star, with matching earings on her ears.( I wanna dress like that!!! )  
  
She smiled as she got to the bottom of the stairs twirled for her parents, "OH MY GOSH!!! THATS NOT SERENA IS IT!!!" exclaimed Sammy as he came into the living room.  
  
"SHUT UP SAMMY" said Serena  
  
"YEP ITS SERENA!" Sammy said with a laugh and went into the kitchen  
  
They all rolled their eyes and went out the door to head to the ball.  
  
  
*^* At the Ball *^*  
  
"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!!!" exclaimed Serena looking at the ball room. She smiled happily to herself as she watched people dancing. She walked away from her parents and looked around anxiously. * I wonder if someone will ask me to dance*  
  
Meanwhile across the ballroom  
  
Darien sighed with all the girls around him  
  
"OH JAMIE!!! He is sooo cute! where'd you find him at?" said one of the girls.  
  
"He offered me a ride home." Jamie lied  
  
*what a stuck up* Darien thought to himself.   
  
Serena smiled looking at the food she grabbed a few cookies and sat down in a big comfy chair, "Hey Serena." said a familiar voice.  
  
Serena smiled and looked to Zach who was beside her. "Hi Zach! I didn't know you were here!"  
  
"Yeah well that makes two of us."   
  
Serena smiled taking a bite of one of the cookies. Zach looks down to her and smiles weakly. "Would you like to dance, Serena?I wanna talk to you about something."  
  
Serena smiles, " Sure, I'd love to." Putting the cookies down she takes his hand as they begin to dance. "What did you wanna talk about?"  
  
Zach takes a deep breath, "well I wanna talk about us.... I don't think its going to work out"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chapter Two (PG-13)~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~* Love Must Go On *~*~*~*  
*~*~*~*~*By: Baby Bear*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien watched as the two danced not knowing what they were talking about..*She looks beautiful....* he thought to himself, *wait we are talking about Serena here.....* a twist of jealousy spread over his face as he watched the two dance not knowing what was going on.  
  
Serena's mouth dropped as she now was stumbling to keep up dancing to not make a scene..." Wha..wha..what....brought this up all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well, actually..." Zach started....."Its been a while.....I brought some one else here... I didn't know you would be here. I've been seeing her for about 2 weeks now"  
  
Serena took a deep breath..." so you've been cheating on me? with who?"  
  
" Jessica...."  
  
*What that little whore!!!!!* Serena thought....  
" You asshole!" Serena exclaimed  
  
Zach jerked back surprised by her outburst..."keep quiet....you'll make a scene..." He said continuing to dance.  
  
*ME, ME!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU A SCENE JERK OFF!!!*  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU JACK OFF!!! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TREAT ME LIKE THIS YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!!!" She yelled straight out in the middle of the room. Everyone stopped and looked at the two on the dance floor.  
  
Darien eyes widen as he heard the words she had said to him..*Man...whats up with her*  
  
"Serena....." Zach started, but was interuppted by a slap in the face...  
  
"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU NEVER EVER AGAIN!!!" Serena yelled as she kicked him in the shin. Tears began to streak her face as she ran out onto the balcony. Every one took their eyes off the one hurting and to the crying girl running out of the ball room.  
  
"Serena...." Darien said and started to go after her, but his arm was grabbed by Jamie  
  
"What happened to them.?" Jamie asked him  
  
" I dunno, but could you please let go of my arm?" Darien snapped  
  
Jamie let go quickly..."sorry...."  
  
Darien left quickly after her as everyone started going back to what they were originally doing. "Serena?" He asked as he looked around for her....He heard crying come the far end of the wide balcony...."Serena...."  
  
"Go..away...." She said slowly between tears....  
  
"No....I won't go away..." Darien said softly placing a hand on her shoulder....  
  
She looked up her face streaked, and tears still coming...."Da...Darien.......?" She asks more surprised than anything..... He smiles lightly at her......"I'm sorry Darien, but I'm not in the mood to be teased tonight"  
  
" I wasn't going to tease you Serena...I was just going to see if you were all right...."  
  
"Do I look alright to you?" Serena snapped tears beginning to fall harder...  
  
"I'm sorry....What happened? Earlier you two looked like you were happy together.."  
  
"Yeah...well things change...."  
  
" So I've noticed...." He said with a snicker....  
  
He stoped as he noticed more tears beginning to fall......"I'm sorry...."  
  
"No...It's ok...." She says as she looks over the balcony at the cresent moon hanging high in the sky. " I understand why he wouldn't want me any more.....Who would want me...."  
  
"I---" He started but was cut off by a female voice  
  
"OH! Darien! There you are!!" exclaimed Jamie as she ran up to Darien hugging his arm.." I was looking all over for you!" Jamie looks noticing Serena with tears in her eyes. "OH WOW!!! Whats wrong with you!!!???"   
  
*Why did she have to show up now!!??* thought Darien.  
  
Serena flashed her an evil look saying....'get the heck out of here befor I kick your annoying little butt '  
  
Jamie jumped surprisly and clinged to Dariens arm....."Ummm....I'll be inside Darien.....I'll be by the punch bowl...you owe me a dance...." Saying that she hurred back inside to get away from Serena  
  
*WAY TO GO SERENA* Darien thought with a smile  
  
"Whats so amusing?" Serena asked her tears subsiding  
  
" I think I found someone more annoying than you...."  
  
Serena giggled slightly and sighed looking back up at the moon......  
  
Suddenly a loud scream was heard from inside the ball room. Serena snapped to alert and ran to look what was going on. A huge blue monster with a ton of tenticles was in the middle of the room zapping energy from everyone. This is just what Serena needed to let off some steam. She reached into the little purse she carried around with her and pulled out her transformation pendant. Darien watched with wide eyes as the monster continued sapping energy from people. (he has NO clue she is sailor moon)   
  
"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!!!!" Serena yelled and transformed into Sailor Moon. Darien turned and his eyes widened even more as he saw her transform. Serena could care less. She through open the balcony doors and walked in. "HEY YOU!!!! YEAH YOU...THE BIG UGLY MOTHER F***** IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM!!!"  
  
The monster turned around with an amused look in its eye...." ARESSSSS YOUSSSSSS TALKINGSSSSS TO MESSSSSSSS???" The monster asked in its hissy voice.  
  
" YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOUSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" she said mocking him " I AM SAILOR MOON!!! CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE AND FIGHTER AGAINST UGLY THINGS LIKE YOU!!!!! THIS ISN'T YOUR LUCKY NIGHT, I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD. AND THAT MEANS YOU AIN'T GONNA HAVE MUCH OF A FUCKING CHANCE!!! SO IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I'LL PUNISH  
YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Darien watched her....He'd never seen her with such ambition and energy. Transforming into Tuxedo Mask, he ran in behind her just for back up since the other scouts weren't there.   
  
The monster growled and started moving towards her its tenticals getting ready to grab her and suck out all her energy. "I DON'T THINK SOO!!!!!!" Sailor Moon yelled as she took off her tiara, "MOON FREESBE!!!!!" She yelled as she threw her tiara like a freesbe towards the monster. It hits its tentical cutting it off, green blood dripped from the cut tentical and turned to dust as it hit the marble floor.  
  
The monster yelled and screamed grabbing its tentical...." HOWWSSSSS DIDSSSSSS THATSSSSS HAPPENSSSSSS, YOUSSSSSS BITCHHHHHH!!!!!!" He started come for her faster  
  
"DON'T EVEN TRY IT YOU PEICE OF S***!!!!!!" She pulls out her Moon Rod Scepter, "PREPARE TO GO BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL YOU CAME FROM!!!!!!!! MOON PRINCESS HALATION!!!!!!!!!!!" ( OK OK..I know that Sailor Moon doesn't get the Moon Rod till AFTER beating Beryl but the Moon Wand don't do nothing but heal, so don't sue me....) A large blast of light comes from the scepter as she aims it at the monster.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" The monster screams as the light hits it. The blast cuts the monster in 3 halves and turns it to dust as it falls to the ground.   
  
Tuxedo Mask eyes open wide at the power that came from Sailor Moon. He watches her faint from loss of energy and gasps. He runs over to her and picks her up taking her out to the balcony. He lays her on a large pillow( well it just magically appears ok?!). He smiles as he moves a peice of hair out of her face and kisses her forhead. She opens her eyes slightly....."Darien......." Tuxedo Mask smiles and nods removing his mask. She smiles...."It'll be ok Serena....." Darien says softly.  
  
Sailor Moon smiles and touches her transformation pendant. A soft light surrounds her as she detransforms. She takes a deep breath tiredly. She looks towards the doors as she hears people beginning to get up and move around......"I know Darien.....I know...."   
She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his lips. She pulls away and smiles laying back against the pillow.   
  
Darien decides to try it again...."I--" but once again was interupted..  
"THERE YOU ARE MOON BRAT!!!!!!" Yelled a(nother) female voice.....  
Serena sat up quickly......*OH MY GOSH!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!*   
"Beryl......."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Chapter Three(PG)*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~Love Must Go On~*~*~*  
*~*~*~ By Baby Bear ~*~*~*  
  
*^* On the Balcony at the rich peoples place*^*  
  
Beryl grins evily as she walks out of the shadows. Her eyes grow mysteriously in the dim light...."Well Well, if it isn't Serenity.....and Endymion" She says with a amused smile.  
  
Serena stands up quickly, *Beryl....she's supposed to be dead* She reaches up to touch her transformation pendant.   
  
"No No No.....Don't touch that thing...." Beryl says shaking her finger at Serena  
  
Serena smirks, " and why not?"  
  
"YEAH!!!! WHY NOT!!!???" Exclaimed four familiar voice.   
  
Beryl looks up in surprise, and Serena just smiles and whizzes around " JUPITOR, MARS, VENUS, MERCURY!!!!"  
  
"SHIT.." says Beryl  
  
Darien smiles and watches quietly.  
  
"Hey you witch leave the princess alone!!!!!!! JUPITOR THUNDER SMASH!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Sailor Jupitor, a Big streak of lightening comes down from the sky and hits the ground in front of Beryl making her jump back, "AKU* RYO*TAI* SAN!!!!!!!" Sailor Mars yells and a circle of fire surrounds Beryl...."SHINE SNOW ILLUSION!!!!" Sailor Mercury yells out and a flood of snow flakes circle around Beryl blinding her...." VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!!!!" Yells Sailor Venus and a Orange chain of energy comes from her whip and hits Beryl with her whip cutting her across her face.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Beryl exclaims in agony as she is hit by the whip....." YOU SAILOR BRATS!!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!! MAYBE NOT TONIGHT, BUT I WILL GET YOU BACK!!!" With that Beryl dissappeared in a puff of black smoke.   
  
"Alright guys!!! " Serena exclaimed  
  
"Yeah well, we would have been here sooner if SOMEONE would have contacted us?!" Mars says looking at Serena  
  
" Well sorry REI!!!! I was busy fighting some big monster and being taken care of!!" She looks at Darien with a smile and then back to Rei.. Besides..I didn't have my communicator...points to her bare wrist. "How'd you find us anyways?"  
  
Rei knocks her upside the head "OOWWW!! What was that for??"  
  
"Being forgetful!!!! and I was doing a fire reading when I got a picture........"  
  
"OH SHUT UP!!!"   
  
"NO YOU SHUT UP!!!" (can't have a good story with out a fight between Serena and Rei!! ^_^)  
  
" NO YOU!!!!"  
  
" NO YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Yelled Lita  
  
They both shut up..." Now if you don't mind, I was on a date with Ken..." Lita said with a smile..."Catch ya later" with that Lita jumped off the balcony to go back to her date  
"Well, I was in the middle of a movie with Ami...A double date with Andrew and Greg.."  
They left to get back to the guys...  
  
"Well geuss I'm left....I'll go back to the temple and go to sleep..NIGht!!" Rei dissappeared with the rest of the group..  
  
Serena smiles and looked around..."Darien?" She walks around the balcony...."Darien..."  
*where is he..*  
  
Darien smiles and sneaks up behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist from behind. He can hear all the music from the inside.. Everyone must have gone back to the party........"DARIEN!!!!" Came a shreel voice from the balcony doors. Darien removed his arms from Serenas waste..."Darien...where are you??"   
  
Darien sighed looking to Serena with sad eyes.." Over here Jamie...."(by the way..she spoils every good moment in the first few chapters...)  
^I'm sorry...^ he mouths to Serena as Jamie comes over and tugs on Dariens arm. "Come on cutey! You owe me a dance!!" She said as she dragged him into the dance room....  
  
Serena waved slightly as he was being dragged away from her and stares back up at the moon and sighs deeply. She turns away from balcony rail and heads back inside...  
  
*^* inside the rich peoples place *^*  
  
" SERENA!!" Her mom yelled as she saw her daughter come in from the balcony  
  
Serena looked up and smiles weakly walking over to her mom. "Dear we're leaving...go  
say bye to your friends..." Said Mrs. Tsukino  
  
"Yes mom...." She turns and looks for Darien.....She notices him dancing and sighs....turning back to her mom...."umm..Mom...can I stay here for a while..I got a friend to give me a ride home..is that ok?"  
  
"Are you sure dear? Cause you don't look to well...."   
  
"Yes Mom...I'm fine...."  
  
" Well that'll be fine then.....but go to bed when you get home..ok?"  
  
"OK mom.." With a smile she watches her parents head towards the doors  
  
The music stops and she looks around. She sighs not seeing Darien and heads to the refreshment table to get some punch. She pours her a little glass and takes a sip...*Wow..*..She thinks feeling dizzy...*Who spiked the punch!*  
She stumbles slowly over to a big fluffly chair, and sits down slowly.....She closes her eyes as the music begins to play....She hears someone cough in front of her and looks up....to see Darien. "May I have this dance?" he asks with a smile....  
  
She nods and stands up taking his hand. He leads her out to the dance floor. She can feel eyes looking at her as he leads her to dance. They begin to dance together as one and she can hear Jamie and her friends talking...." OHHH! I'm Jealous...he came here with me!"  
  
"Well she is rather beautiful..." says one girl..  
  
" SHUT UP! I'm beautiful not her! That should be me out there...." grumbled Jamie...  
  
Serena chuckled lightly to herself. She was happy right were she was, and was glad she was making someone jealous ^_~ She smiled and layed her head on Dariens shoulder and could feel Jamie's eyes on her back but she didn't care, she was having fun. The song ended and Darien smiled taking her arm leading her off the dance floor....She sighed and remembered something.." Umm..Darien...I kinda told my mom I had a ride home when I wanted to leave....but I don't...so I was wondering....."  
  
"I'd love too..."  
  
Serena smiled as they continued walking around....   
  
*^* meanwhile *^*  
  
Jamie smiled evily to her friends....She began to walk over to Darien and Serena...."Darien!! Wait up honey!!" Serena turned...*huney?* Jamie skipped up to Darien and kissed him on the cheek. " I've been looking all over for you...."  
  
Serena raised an eye at Darien...."Well, I've heard threes a crowd!" smiled Jamie eyeing Serena evily....  
  
"Yeah so have I so why don't you leave...." Serena snapped  
  
*WAY TO GO MEATBALL HEAD!!!!* Darien thought with a smile...  
  
Jamie snickered and stuck her noise up in the air letting go of Dariens arm...with that she turned and left the two standing there. Serena smiled at Darien. Darien smiled back and with that they started laughing......."Well, I've had my laughs..I think I'm ready to go home" Serena said with a smile..  
  
"Me too...come on cutey..I'll take you home" Darien said with a smile...  
  
* HE CALLED ME CUTEY!!! ^_^* Serena thought smiling to herself.  
  
Darien placed his arm around her shoulder leading her out to his car. As they got in the car Darien smiled at her and laced his fingers with hers as he drove her home. As they stopped in front of her house. He got out and walked her to the door....."Goodnight...my princess...." He smiles and kisses her lips lightly....Just then the light came on over head and Serena's dad opened the door to catch them kissing.......(uh oh! ^_~)  
  
  



	2. chapters 4-5

~*~*~ *~Chapter 4(PG)~*~*~*~  
~*~*~Love Must Go On~*~*~  
~*~*~ By Baby Bear ~*~*~  
  
  
Serena and Darien pull apart just to see Serena's dad run back inside. The look at each other just as her dad comes back to the door. Dariens eyes widen as he sees the shot gun in Mr. Tsukino's hands. *SHIT!!!! * he thinks...  
  
"RUN!!!" Serena says quickly to Darien. He nods and and bolts down the walks of the Tsukino residence. He can hear Serena gasp and jumps as he hears shotgun shots fired. He jumps into his car and starts it up driving off quickly.  
  
*^* TSUKINO RESIDENCE *^*  
  
"DADDY!!!" Serena yelled, "Put the gun down!!!"  
  
"WHO WAS HE!!! AND GET IN THIS HOUSE!! " Mr. Tsukino yelled grabbing his daughter by her arm and dragging her in the house.  
  
Serena sat quietly on the couch her dad pacing in front of her. Her mom was pacing with her dad trying to get him to settle down. "Honey...settle down....It was just a boy..."  
  
" A much OLDER boy!!!" her father exclaimed.  
  
"He's just a friend daddy...."  
  
"Friends don't kiss friends..."  
  
" Dear settle down....It's late we all need to rest. We'll talk about it in the morning" Her mom said giving her daughter a wink.   
  
"Alright, but first thing in the morning!!" With that her dad stomped up the stairs leaving Serena and Mrs. Tsukino down stairs.   
  
Mrs. Tsukino hugged her daughter...."lucky for him he doesn't know tomorrows a school day." She said with a giggle. Serena smiled at her mother. "Well you go to bed sweety and I'll talk to your father...well at least try." They huggled again and went to bed.  
  
*^* TSUKINO RESIDENCE 7:10 AM *^*  
  
Serena crept down the stairs slowly and looked in the kitchen at her mother. "PSST! mom...is dad up??"   
  
"No dear...He is still asleep.."  
  
" OH GOOD!.....I woke up to early so I didn't have to deal with his lecture ^_^;;;;"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino smiled and giggled lightly.....well if you hury you won't need to worry about it hehe..and don't come home till 8 ^_^ heres some money. Get something to eat at the Crown and hears your lunch.....Now go...before he gets up! ^_^ Bye dear...have a nice day"  
  
Serena blinked trying to take in all she could of what her mom just said....." Umm alright mom...." She takes the money and her lunch bag off the counter and heads to the door with her bag....*Moms' acting weird this morning* she thought to herself as she walked out the door...  
  
*^* At Dariens Apartment 7:15 *^*  
  
Darien had been up half the morning...He couldn't sleep... He had that dream again....Some one calling him Endymion.......*Wait...* He stops and thinks....*Didn't Beryl call me that....*  
  
Suddenly a knock was heard from his apartment door. *Who the hell could that be?! It's 7:25 in the morning!!!* He thought, pulling on his pants and walking to the door. He ran his hand through his messy hair as he opened the door. "DARIEN!!! Hi! How are you? OH!!! You look sooooooo FINE with out a shirt!!!!(uh oh ^_~) " Jamie said inviting herself into Dariens apartment and closing the door.....  
  
"Ummm...Hi Jamie...what are you doing here?" He asked tiredly....  
  
"You promised to give me a ride to school!!!" She lied between her teeth, " don't you remember??"  
  
*There is NO WAY I promised to give this bitch a ride to school...* he thought...."Are you sure..I don't remember.."  
  
""HAI!!! You promised last night!!! come one you HAVE to remember!! ^_^" Jamie urged...her eyes pleeding...  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Who could that be!!!??? I don't know anyone who would be here at this time of morning..."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and mumbled..." go look in a mirror..."  
  
"What did you say?" Jamie asked with a smile holding Dariens arm...  
  
"Oh nothing...." Darien said with a snicker...." OK!! well answer the door!" Jamie urged smiling at him...  
  
He rolled his eyes again and opened the door, "Serena!? HI!"  
  
Serena smiled.."Morning Darien.Wake up late??" She asked noticing his missing shirt.."Well anyway...Mom kicked me out of the house early, cause of what hap-"   
  
"HI SERENA!!!!!" Jamie said popping out from behind Darien, "What are you doing here so early, or at all?"  
  
Serena blinked..."Well, actually I could ask you the same thing...."  
  
Jamie jerked back....and snickered..."Well honey!" She says looking to Darien..." I'll meet you down in the car...go get dressed..." Smiling wickedly Jamie kissed Dariens cheek and skipped of to the elevator to go to Dariens car....  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow and looked at Darien with a look saying, ' Now, what the HELL was Miss Priss doing here!'  
  
Darien jumped back and a big sweat drop comes over his head.....Serena smirks and comes in. Setting down on the couch she crossed her legs and watches as Darien closes the door and stands in front of her nervously, " Honey? I'll meet you down in the car? What happened to me being your 'Princess' last night? huh? And what the HELL IS SHE HERE!!!!??????!!!"  
  
"Who.....Who ....Jamie??? She just showed up..I didn't know she was coming...honest!!" He blurts out walking over to Serena...." You still are my Princess! Jamie means nothing to me! Only you!"   
  
Serena's eyes softened slowly..."Really??"  
  
Darien nods and smiles wrapping his arms around her in a hug, they hear the door open. They look towards it and see Jamie standing there mouth wide open..."Serena!! Get your hands AWAY from my man!!!"  
  
"OH would you shut up....." Darien yelled ...." I'm not your man, and I don't want you!"  
  
Jamies eyes widen as she hears Darien say those things...."BUT BUT BUT.....It's you!!"  
She says pointing to Serena...." You turned my man away from me and I will get you back, you...you....SOB!!!"  
  
"GO BLOW IT OUT YOUR HOLE!!" Serena stands up yelling at Jamie..." YOU ARE A SPOILED, INCONSETERATE LITTLE BITCH! DID YOU KNOW THAT?!! WELL, NOW YA DO!"  
  
Darien looked at Serena wide eyes * GOOD ONE PRINCESS!!*  
  
Jamie glowed with anger and gasped as Darien swooped Serena up in a kiss, not just any kiss, a deep kiss...."AHHHHHH!!!!!" Jamie screamed as she stomped out of the apartment....  
  
Darien smiled to himself and pulled away from Serena.....Serena blinked totally surprised by the kiss she was just given...*wow.....* She thinks feeling dizy...She looks up at the clock...."WHAT!!! It's 7:45!!! I didn't want to be late!!" She grabs her stuff and heads towards the door....  
  
"Why don't I just give you a ride??"  
  
Serena turned around and smiled..."Glad you offered....but you might wanna get dressed...hehe"  
  
Darien laughed nervously and a sweatdrop appeared over his head.."I'll go do that..." With that he ran to his room and changed into his school uniform...  
  
~*~*~*CHAPTER 5(PG-13)*~*~*~  
*~*~Love Must Go On~*~*  
*~*~*~By Baby Bear~*~*~*  
  
  
*^* Crossroads Jr. High *^*  
  
Darien pulls up infront of Serena's school and smiles.."Here ya go Meatball Head..."   
  
Serena frowned "DON'T CALL ME THAT!! " She yelled jumping into his lap starting to tickle him "WAY TO GO SERENA!!!!!!!" They heard someone yell from across the street.  
  
They both turned and looked, it was Lita. "Hey guys, look at this!" She exclaimed to Ami and Mina. Serena and Darien looked at each other embarresed as they heard the girls snickering to each other across the street. Serena bit her lip and giggled slightly still in Dariens lap. "You better go...." said Darien with a smile....."Yeah...." Serena smiled and crawled out of the car waving to Darien as he drove off... As she stood there she was suddenly surrounded by her best friends.   
  
*^* End of school *^*  
  
"RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!" The bell sounded and Serena jumped up smiled grabbing her bag. School was out and she was going to the Crown to have a milkshake and to play a few video games. She smiled and skipped down the sidewalk to the Crown. "La La La La La....." She sang to herself.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the Moon Brat....I'm ready for another fight.." Said an evil voice.   
  
Serena jumped and looked around..."Who the hell...."  
  
A black swirl of purple and black appeared suddenly in the sky above her. She gasped and jumped back as a figure of a women slowly desended from the portal. As she floated down a wicked smile crossed her face......"Well, Well , Well, the little princess all alone, and no one to help her fight...This should be interesting..."'  
  
Serena automatically touched her transformation pendant and was surrounded in many bright colors transforming into Sailor Moon. "Ok Beryl..... Lets fight..." She doesn't even worry about her speech...  
  
Beryl snickers..".looks like the moon brat has some guts after all..... ITS YOUR TURN TO DIE!!!!!" Beryl grinned and sent a large energy force at Sailor Moon.   
  
She jumped dodging the blast...."IS THAT ALL YOU GOT BERYL!!! MOON TWILIGHT FLASH!!!!!! " A beam of light flashed from her tiara and headed towards Beryl. Beryl tried to dodge it, but it hit her side cutting her dress....Lossing consintration from the blast she fell from her portal to the ground.  
  
"AHHH!!! You bitch!!" Beryl screamed and jumped up sending 5 blasts towards Sailor Moon.   
  
Sailor Moon screams in agony as she unsuccessfully tries to dodge them and is hit by at least three. She falls to the ground, blood seeping from some cuts she had aquired. She opens her eyes slowly. She can feel a trickle of blood slipping down her face from her forhead. She pushes herself up, her elbows and knees shaking slightly. Standing on her feet she raises her hand above her head and her Moon Rod Sceptor appears in her hands.   
  
Beryl watched amusingly, energizing up another energy blast........Weakly Sailor Moon holds the Sceptor high above her head, her elbows and knees shaking steadily under the pressure of holding it up...."MOON....PRINCESS........HALATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Through all her energy thousand little blasts of light hit Beryl dead on, but not killing her....and barely hurting her, only making her drop the energy ball at her feet. Sailor Moon collapses to her knees from lose of energy. A light surrounds Sailor Moon and brightens. As the light subsides, where Sailor Moon was, Princess Serenity sat. Beryl laughs evily as she walks over to her." Well, Well, my dear princess, we meet again. Today....will be your doom..." She says stopping in front of her and reaching out her hand to grab Serenity's hair to pull her up. But as she did a single red rose comes from no where hitting Beryls hand.   
  
Beryl draws back, her eyes wide. She grabs her hand as blood begins to flow from the wound to gained. She looks around and takes a step back as a figure steps up behind Princess Serenity..."Endymion......" Beryl said to herself as she watched him help Serenity up from the ground. Anger within Beryl boiled over as she watched the man, she thought she loved, helping the one person she hated. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Strengthening up on energy she sends a blast towards the princess.   
  
Endymions eyes widen as he saw the blasts come towards his one true love. "NOOO!..." He steps in front of her taking the blast. He falls to the ground, badly injured.   
  
Serenity's eyes flashed red and black as she watched her love fall to the ground. " I won't let you take him!" Serenity yelled at Beryl who stepped back seeing her eyes. Reaching down for her Moon Rod Sceptor, she picked it up, and it glowed fierciously transforming into a stone sword. The same sword Serenity used so long ago. Beryl tried to run, but she was frozen to the walk.   
  
Serenity walked over, the sword at her side, her eyes glowing a dark black that no one has ever seen. Beryl took a step back as the princess drew closer, but indeed up tripping falling to the ground(sound familiar?). Serenity stood over Beryl the stone sword glittering in the light, as the sun sunk slowly over the horizon. " This time....." Serenity started her eyes glowing a black and the cresent moon on her forhead growing wildly, "This time.....you will not take him away......" With that last statment...Princess Serenity raised the sword over her head and slight joy of revenge crept over her face. She closed her eyes and opened them, the blackness gone, and replaced with the deep blue eyes that usually shown on her face. She took a deep breath and swung the sword down hard upon Beryls body. Cutting into her stomach, blood squirted up from the force of the blade staining Serenity's dress in Beryl's blood.   
  
Dropping the sword Serenity stepped over Beryl and squated over her leaning close to her face. She watched as Beryl breathed slowly....struggling to live. Serenity smirked....and leaned closer and whispered...."Pay backs a bitch, ain't it...." Standing up Serenity walked over to Endymion, tears coming into her eyes. She bent over him and touched his face gently. She smiled as she watched him open his eyes.   
  
They both looked deeply into each others eyes thinking the same thing....* Love must ALWAYS go on...*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay...this is done! ^_^ As I said! I wrote this a long time ago like 2 years ago. When I wasn't the successful and great author that I am now. LOL...J/k...but anyways..not too many flames since I was about 12 or 13 when I wrote this and didn't have a clue at the time! ^_^  
  
Luv ya all,  
Baby bear  



End file.
